


Wedding Bell Blues

by Ballycastle_Bat



Series: Snowbarry [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/M, Fic is Iris Friendly, I barely edited it I'm so sorry, No Killer Frost Because I Didn't Want To Write Her, Past Barry Allen/Iris West, Savitar and Barry, This isn't even remotely beta read, Wedding Planning, Weddings, i love her though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/pseuds/Ballycastle_Bat
Summary: Barry and Caitlin just want to get married in peace, however everything seems to be fighting them. From the cake tasting disaster to the actual event.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Iris West, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Caitlin Snow & Savitar
Series: Snowbarry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549690
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Snowbarry Spot Discord Server - April Minibang





	Wedding Bell Blues

**Author's Note:**

> [[Prompts: This was for the 2020 Snowbarry mini-bang! So I used prompts from the list as well as a prompt from the snowbarry spot spot discors. "Take your aromor off." Caitlin / or & Savitar *coughs awkwardly* This is not my best work. Artwork by the AMAZING Delublue]]
> 
> ****

**The Proposal**

* * *

Barry woke up at three-thirty am, far too early for a normal person. However, Barry had been sleeping a bit less since he’d become the flash. His body recorporated from the day about twice as fast as the average person. He turned over in bed and slid his arms around the form of his sleeping girlfriend. He buried his face in her ginger hair. She didn’t wake up which Barry was grateful for. He just listened to her even breathing and enjoyed the closeness. They’d only been living together for a couple days but he was pleased with the milestone. it had been repeatedly delayed.

He moved slightly to press a kiss to her shoulder, which was covered by the matching pajama set Barry had gotten her for her last birthday. It was blue with little snowflakes. It seemed a bit out of place with the end of winter approaching.  
  
Barry slowly withdrew from Caitlin and sat up straight on the bed. He couldn’t make them breakfast yet it was still far too early to keep it hot. She still didn’t wake, but she slowly turned on her side in her sleep.  
  
He sat up and grabbed a book from the nightstand and started to read it. He tried rather hard to not speed through it because he spent most of his mornings being extremely bored.  
  
A few minutes later, Caitlin turned over in the bed, lazily throwing her arm over Barry’s waist and resting her head on his upper arm. “Morning.” she mumbled into his bare arm.  
  
He put his book down and wrapped his arm around her; she settled comfortably against his chest. “Good morning. Do you want to go back to sleep or should I make breakfast?”  
  
“Lets just stay in bed for a little bit,” she leaned up and pressed her lips to his, cupping the back of his head to bring her closer.  
  
He closed his eyes and leaned down into the kiss. “That sounds perfect,” he mumbled against his lips with a slight smirk.  
  
When Caitlin deepened the kiss, bringing herself close to Barry in the process, she moved so she was straddled across his lap, her warmth and weight on his thinly covered erection.  
  
Barry’s hands explored up under her night shirt, to chase the fire he felt building in the pit of his stomach. Yes, they were definitely staying in bed just a little bit longer.

* * *

When they went downstairs for breakfast, Caitlin was still a bit red faced and Barry’s hair was sticking out in several directions. “So,” Barry started. “What do we have today?”  
  
“I’m going to the lab at ten to run some more tests with your blood,” she smiled at him, her eyes wandering a bit over his shoulders in the shirt he wore.  
  
“I’ll come by around noon and see if you need more blood.” he replied easily, seeming slightly disinterested.  
  
“Sounds like a plan.”

When Barry arrived at the lab he was acting a bit strangely, but then again. This was Barry. If he wasn’t acting a little weird something was up. grinned when he came in.  
  
“So, I got your favourite sushi from your favourite place.” He grinned.  
  
Caitlin stared at him for a moment. “Did you throw lightning at something you shouldn’t have?”  
  
Barry frowned. “No.”  
  
“I’m sorry! You’re just being more Barry than usual. I wasn’t sure if something was wrong!” She crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Barry was now smirking. “Did you just use my name as a verb like Iris does?”  
  
Caitlin’s face went a bit red. “We’ve been spending more time together.”  
  
“That’s great!” Barry beamed. It was that hundred watt smile that she hadn’t seen too much of these days. “I’m so glad you guys are getting along-- this is perfect.”

“Come on, lets eat.”  
  
Barry set up one of the tables in the lab and pulled Caitlin away from her post.  
  
“You’re spoiling me again,” Caitlin accused.  
  
Barry smiled again. “You deserve to be spoiled, Dr. Snow.”  
  
Caitlin felt a flush in her cheeks. Okay, something was going on. She just wasn’t exactly sure what yet. “I do actually need more blood. So before we eat we should do that.”  
  
“I don’t know.” Barry pretended to think. “You take a lot of my blood, so you should give me a kiss this time.”  
  
Caitlin rolled her eyes and gave Barry a kiss on the cheek. Barry responded by kissing her lightly on the lips, once and then a second time. “You’re in a really good mood.”  
  
“Why wouldn’t I be in a good mood?” he sat down and behaved himself (mostly) while she drew more blood. He seemed almost giddy to get his blood drawn. “Hey, could you do me a favour and hand me that?” He pointed to one of the vials.  
  
“You have super speed.”  
  
“Please honey?” He wasn’t sure if it was the pet name or the face he was pulling but he watched as she turned to grab the vial.  
  
Tapping into the speedforce, he pulled out his grandmother’s ring and lowered himself onto the floor. When she turned back she seemed surprised. “Barry!” She covered her face.  
  
“I know we just moved in together but I’ve never been happier. I am so lucky to wake up with you every day. You came into my life and nothing’s been the same since. I’m honestly really ready to move forward with you, and I hope you are too. Will you marry me?”

Cailtin jumped up, taking Barry by surprise when she threw her arms around his neck. “Yes, I’ll marry you! I knew you were up to something.” she laughed and kissed his cheek.

* * *

Barry headed into his apartment, starting to make the round of phone calls. They were a tight knit group, so telling them on social media felt cold. Barry pulled out his phone and dialed Iris’s number.  
  
“Hi?” Iris sounded a bit distracted and Barry could hear her typing away furiously.  
  
“She said yes.”  
  
Typing stopped. “Oh my god--Barry! That’s so great!” She squealed loudly in his ear. “Oh my gosh. What’s the plan? Are you guys eloping? That sounds like a pretty valid option given how wild our lives are.  
  
“Well,” started Barry. “I was thinking about trying really hard to have a real wedding.”  
  
“I mean, I’m not sure how realistic that is but I support you, Barr. Whatever you wanna do.”  
  
Barry shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s just after everything I want to give her a nice wedding you know? We both deserve to feel normal for five minutes.”  
  
“I understand, just tell me how I can help.”  
  
“It’s not exactly traditional but would you be my best man? Best woman. Best Lady.” None of those sounded right but he scrambled a bit. “You know what I mean.”  
  
“I still get to wear a dress, right?”  
  
“Obviously.”  
  
There was the sound of a breach opening behind Barry, but he was on the phone so he didn’t turn around yet.  
  
She pretended to think about it for a moment. “Fine. I accept.”  
  
“Oh, thank god.” Barry, feigning relief. “I don’t think Cisco would look as good in your dress.”  
  
“Excuse you, lover boy.” Cisco commented from behind him. “I would ROCK any dress you put me in.”  
  
Barry covered the phone slightly. “Iris’s shimmery silver dress.”  
  
“Hell no. I’ll look like a disco ball. Midnight blue is my colour.”  
  
“Told you.” Barry shrugged.  
  
“Why is Iris busting out her best dress?” Cisco asked curiously, his head tilted to the side.  
  
“Well, I was going to call you, but there is going to be a wedding.” said Barry, grinning, almost forgetting Iris was still on the line.  
  


“Whose getting married?”

“Me.”  
  
Cisco crossed his arms. “Are you playing me?”  
  
“No. I asked Caitlin this morning. We didn’t post it on social media because it felt cold granted we’re only telling a handful of people.”  
  
“ _Finally!_ ” Cisco pulled Barry into a hug. “Congrats, man. I thought you were never going to pop the question!”

**The Cake**

* * *

Barry and Caitlin settled in at the small bakery about an hour from their apartment. It was just big enough on the inside for about twenty people. Which was exactly what they were looking for. Something quant and closer to Danville to avoid big meta issues interrupting them.  
  
“Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow?” a young man behind the counter smiled at them.  
  
“That’s us.”  
  
“Great. You can have a seat wherever you’d like and we’ll get started.”  
  
They found a spot towards the back and the baker brought out a few samples.

They were on a unique cake that had coconut elements when Cisco called. "Uh Barry I've got an emergency." he said awkwardly. “Something exploded in the lab.”  
  
“Cait, we gotta go. Cisco’s having an issue.” he stood and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair.

**The Day**

* * *

When Caitlin got to the altar, everything appeared normal. Until she turned to face ‘Barry’. As she looked at him, she knew he _wasn't_ Barry. Something rose in her stomach and she wasn't sure if she should run, or ice blast this imposter where he stood. She also wondered where Barry was. He leaned forward and said low in her ear. "Don't panic."

Caitlin was certain that it was Savatar underneath an image inducer to hide his scar. She wanted to give him a good glare for not explaining himself before she got up there, but she couldn't exactly cause a scene now, could she? So she kept herself in check and smiled at him.

That was right about when all hell broke loose. Windows shattered leaving glass to rein down on them. Savitar threw himself over Caitlin, taking some sort of weapon to his side. With the press of a button his suit locked around himself and he threw the weapon so they could move to get a handle on the situation.  
  
They managed to get the guests out, however the battle that came after was long. Amunet's metas had decided to crash and Caitlin could tell things did not look good. "Where's Barry?" she called to Savitar.  
  
"He's dealing with Amunet downstairs!" Savitar replied, taking another strange weapon to the side, it somehow breached his armor.  
  
"We have to get you out of here," Caitlin pulled Savitar behind a heavy pillar in the church. "Can you run us to the lab?" she knew he was bleeding. That wasn't a normal weapon; she could see despite the commotion.  
  
"Yeah." he breathed and grabbed her, his hands were armored and hurt a little, but she didn't exactly complain. She wondered what posessed Barry to trust Savitar with a mission like this, but she didn't have time to dwell on that.  
  
When the commotion was over Caitlin was in the medical lab with Savitar. He had dark matter infused wound. "Take your armor off."

He just stared at her.

"I said, take your armor off."

"I'll be fine."  
  
Caitlin grew a bit more serious. "Do not make me ask a third time.” Her tone was firm, she wasn’t messing around.  
  
Slowly Savitar removed the remaining part of his suit, which he’d modified recently to be a little more compact. Caitlin began to look over Savitar’s wounds. “I’m sorry the wedding didn’t work out.”  
  
“You don’t care.” said Caitlin as she started to address the wound.  
  
Savitar paused but didn’t outwardly react to what must have been excruciating pain. “Just because I don’t love you, doesn’t mean I don’t _remember_ loving you.”  
  
“Yeah.” Caitlin tried not to think about it. She wanted to focus on Barry coming back. Normally she would have joined him, but she was the only person equipped to deal with Savitar’s injuries. “We never should have done this. We knew it wasn’t going to end well.”  
  
“It was important to him, I guess.” Savitar smirked a bit too knowingly for Caitlin’s liking.  
  
She almost forgot about the mental link between the two and now she regretted saying anything. He’d barely been with them for a year, and they weren’t sure how much they were willing to let him work with them after everything.

He was always standoffish especially around Caitlin, and she mostly ignored it. He didn’t want to be treated like Barry, so she didn’t treat him like Barry at all. She didn’t tiptoe around him, she didn’t yell at him when he did something stupid. Not the way she did at Barry and Cisco.

“I need to focus.” She began stitching up the wound. She couldn’t give him anything for the pain so he was just dealing with it.   
  
“You don’t want to know?”  
  
“I don’t want you to tell me.” She said firmly.  
  
To her surprise, he stopped. “Sorry.” he said a bit stiffly.  
  
“No you’re not.”  
  
“You know, I do actually remember what being in love with you felt like.” He pointed out. “and we established that I’m not going to kill anyone. So, why shouldn’t I tell you?”

“Because. Barry Allen is my husband, and he can tell me when he wants to.”  
  
Iris came into the room then. “How’s it going? Though I’m a little shocked we didn’t leave him there.”  
  
“It’s fine.” said Caitlin seriously as she finished the sutures. “He’s going to be fine. Amunet had dark matter weapons somehow.” Amunet had crashed the wedding, coming for Caitlin and her ice powers. She had wanted a meta doctor on her team it had seemed, and what better time than to make an enterance at said doctor's wedding? Amunet always was a bit flashy.

When Iris left, unwilling to share space with Savitar for too long. Savitar crossed his arms. Soon, Barry returned, and Caitlin was wrapped up in his arms. “I’m sorry,” he said low in her ear. “I wanted to give you the wedding you deserve.”  
  
“I don’t care about the wedding right now! I care about you. Are you okay?” she was acutely aware of Savitar being present, but she didn’t care. Normally it would make her uncomfortable but with what just happened, all she thought about was Barry.  
  
Barry pulled Caitlin into a kiss. “You deserved a big wedding. But ... We still have the venue for a few hours,” said Barry. “The reception venue, not the one that was destroyed.”  
  
“My dress has singe marks on it. Is your suit intact?” There was a 

“Yes.” he nodded firmly. “Now, I just have to figure out where John Diggle is.”

* * *

They were able to locate the rest of the team, and managed to have a small ceremony officiated by John Diggle. Even with the bottom of Caitlin’s dress burned to a crisp, the ceremony was something to remember.  
  
Barry was more focused on their first dance. He’d picked the song out as a surprise for her. Barry’s voice rang through the speaker singing Caitlin’s favourite song. Tears welled up in her eyes. “Barry Allen.”  
  
“Yes, honey?” he chuckled and gave her a slow spin before pulling her back into his chest.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“You deserved one day to feel normal, and I’m sorry we couldn’t have that.”  
  
“I don’t want normal, wedding bell blues are fine. I got my wedding in the end, anyway.” she pointed out.  
  
“Well,” Barry shrugged. “You know what I mean.”  
  
“Barry. It’s perfect.” and she kissed him.


End file.
